


No One Knows

by Phos4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, He/Him Lesbian Sollux Captor, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Eridan Ampora, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phos4/pseuds/Phos4
Summary: Eri comes out to Feferi. Gay stuff ensues.





	No One Knows

Today is the day. I've been holding onto this day for years. She obviously has to know already, it's not like I've been particularly sneaky about it. Not with the plethora of merchandise I've bought, my "joke" March attire, my general distaste for being called a man, the works. It's obvious I'm a woman but it's still the most stressful thing I've ever done.

\--- caligulasAquarium [CA] has begun trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] ---

[CA]: hey fef. wwhats goin on?

[CC]: Not muc)(, w)(at about you? 38D

[CA]: not too much. but uhh... [CA]: ummmm..

[CC]: )(ey, are you okay? You seem kinda fis)(y... 38(

[CA]: im trans.

[CC]: O)(! Can you just wait one second for me real quick?

\--- cuttlefishCuller [CC] has stopped trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] ---

Oh god. Oh fuck what's going on. Why would she do this what's going on. This can't be good. I think I just ruined everything. Oh god oh no oh-

[TA]: fef what are you doiing

[AA]: what is g0ing 0n. why is eridan here?

[CA]: hey ara and sol. theres uh. somethin goin on right now.

[CC]: Do you want me to say it?

I step back for a moment. If she made this there must be a reason. I should trust them. I can trust Fef. I should be able to trust Fef.

[CA]: no thanks. ill take this for myself

[CA]: im uh. im trans.

[TA]: shiit.

[TA]: how much do ii owe you two?

[CC]: Fifty trollbux!

[AA]: each

[TA]: fuck

[CA]: wwait wwait just a second. you had a bet goin?

[TA]: yeah. ii thought you would be a femiiniine gay guy but ara and fef bet youd be tran2.

[CA]: ...wwas it really that obvious?

[CC]: Does a fis)( live in water?

[CA]: oh. i see. wwell if thats the case wwhy am i here?

[TA]: welcome two our polycule ii gue22. dont know about you but that2 what thii2 move by fef 2ay2 two me.

[CC]: T)(at was the plan! I know Sollux was at least secretly )(oping that you'd be trans so you could join our big gay group!

[AA]: im 0kay with it too. eridan- eridan?

[CA]: still wworkin on the name for now so just go wwith eri

[AA]: alright. eri makes a really cute girl in my 0pini0n.

[CA]: really? thank you so much. that just really makes me feel good.

[AA]: 0f course. all girls are incredibly cute and y0ure definitely a girl. plus did y0u ever see y0urself in th0se dresses?

[TA]: 2econdiing thii2. iid defiiniitely cuddle you.

[CA]: wwoww. thank you all so much. i just cant believve that you accepted me so fast.

[CC]: Of course we did you cod! You're a girl!

[AA]: abs0lutely.

[TA]: defiiniitely a giirl.

[CA]: can yall just. give me a moment real quick? i wwanna meet up but im gonna go cry. ive never been this happy before.

[AA]: take all the time y0u need. and we can abs0lutely meet up. h0w ab0ut my hive in 30?

[TA]: iim down.

[CC]: Me too!! 38D

[CA]: sounds great. ill be there

\--- caligulasAquarium [CA] has logged off ---

I can't believe it. Its actually real. I'm a girl. The people I've always loved the most accept me and welcome me with open arms and I'm awestruck. I can't hold in the tears anymore. I don't need to. The stress is gone, the fear is gone, all of it is gone. All that is left is pure bliss. I cry for so long. Five, ten minutes of crying. All tears of incredible joy. After a while I get up and put on one of my favorite dresses. It's short, slim, and a gorgeous regal purple, obviously with my sign stitched in the corner in black. I wish I had more time to paint my nails, but I guess I'll have to do that at Ara's. I grab my purse I've been hiding for a year, put everything I need in, and head out. Head out for my first day out as a woman. Head out for my first meeting as a girl with my significant others. My first date as a lesbian. It's all I could ever dream of, and it's my real life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad but i made it and i'm happy with it. :]


End file.
